This invention relates to a packaging apparatus for installing resilient carriers onto a plurality of containers such as beverage cans and the like.
Many products are sold in containers either as individual items or in a multipack configuration. Such products include soda, beer and other beverages sold in cans. These items are frequently packaged and sold in carriers consisting of a web of film having a plurality of container receiving apertures with each aperture being adapted and sized to receive and grip an upper portion of the container. The consumer will then grasp a portion of the carrier for carrying the plurality of containers. The web is resilient and grips the cans in the opening and when the consumer is ready to use one of the containers, the consumer simply removes the container from the web. Presently, packaging of such containers is done at the manufacturing plant using equipment that is long and complicated and too expensive for an independent store to own. However, a store owner may desire to package containers purchased in packages containing a large number of cans in smaller numbers in such a carrier. However, this is difficult to do manually with or without tools. Thus, there is a need for a machine that will quickly and economically package containers in such a carrier. Such a machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,811, which is similar in design and function to the apparatus disclosed herein.